


Painting

by zhu94lu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu94lu/pseuds/zhu94lu
Summary: 崔队生日早班庆贺大巴，七夕快乐呀😘😘😘





	Painting

画室窗户半开着，外头吹进来的风有些凉，同样也撩起遮盖着窗户的窗帘一点一点地敲击着画室窗边的墙壁。

这是普通的春季的天气，有些热度，也不缺凉爽。

而画室里的温度，少了空调里吹出来的凉风，多了一点空气中涌动的热浪。

崔胜澈还是那副作画时的打扮，深蓝色的贝雷帽松垮在头上，身上的格子衫特意因为作画而选了暗沉的颜色，然后还有黑色的围裙。指骨分明白皙手掌托着色盘，右手捏着画笔，看了一眼对面沙发，又低下头专注在自己面前支起的画板上留下一道道漂亮的颜色。

“好……好了吗……”

尹净汉嘴里几乎蹦不出完整的一句话，他保持着侧躺在沙发上的这个姿势已经快要一个小时，支撑着身体重量的那只胳膊已经快要麻木到没有知觉，可偏偏他稍微一动，崔胜澈便不满于模特的随便，皱着眉头总要在他身上做点什么。

“嗯……”果不其然，净汉问完话便后悔，崔胜澈不动声色地拨弄了一下遥控器，净汉贴着沙发的臀部不由自主地摩擦了一下有些粗糙的布料。粗糙的触感磨着他细嫩的臀部皮肤，在那白白的臀瓣上留下明显的红痕：“别……”

“嘘……”胜澈外过头从画板的侧面跟对面沙发上净汉红彤彤委屈的眼神对上：“模特要保持安静哦。”

“可是……嗯……”

“乖，马上就好。”

净汉只得咬着嘴唇，可怜兮兮的眼神看在胜澈眼里只有无限的诱人，压根接受不到他委屈的意味。

好似是故意似的，胜澈原本快速作画的手竟变得有些慢下来，他原本只剩下最后一层颜料便可完成，现在……他好像更想让这幅画精益求精。

净汉穿着白衬衫和黑色的西装裤，因为侧躺的关系，西装裤没有绑腰带，就连前端的扣子和拉链都是随意地搭扣着，现在又因为净汉难耐地扭动被蹭得松垮了更多，扣子已经完全松开，拉链也被拉下了一半。

从胜澈不远处站立的角度看得到，净汉前端松开的那处明显的水渍，稍微露出的里头的内裤已经变得透明。净汉咬着嘴唇不想让自己发出声音，生怕胜澈再给他玩什么花样。

那个在作画开始前因为他的不经意变让胜澈得逞的现在正在自己体内肆虐的跳单无时无刻不在彰显着它的存在感。后穴里传来的刺激和酸胀让净汉不敢有一丝松懈，他知道，只要松开了牙关，自己一定按捺不住要叫出声来。

他夹紧双腿，双腿之间小幅度地磨蹭着，前段因为身后体内跳蛋一点一点撞击自己的敏感点，震动频率不可忽视而早在半个小时前就颤颤巍巍地抬起头。半硬着的分身无奈自己浑身上下敏感点被刺激着，又得不到完全舒爽地伺候，只觉得临门一脚差了那么一点什么，长时间保持着半硬的状态，净汉只觉得自己快要到极限了。

“好了！”这两个字无异于救星，净汉听见的一瞬间双腿顿时失去力气，胳膊上也彻底的酥麻，整个人重重跌在了沙发上。

胜澈从画板上取下画，相当满意地一步一步不紧不慢地走到净汉面前，在他身边的沙发空位上挨着他坐下来，将画作递到他面前：“净汉看看，满意吗？”

净汉低着头，他不得不靠意念克制自己此刻只想大声呻吟的想法，可胜澈却依旧不肯放过他，将画作放在他眼下：“嗯？你觉得怎么样？”

“好……好看……”

“哦？只是好看吗？净汉这么敷衍……看来是不满意了？”

“满……满意的……我……”

“不满意也没关系，我们有的是时间，可以重新再……”

“不不！”他连忙摇头，他可再也承受不住胜澈再画一幅的时间：“胜澈……好看，胜澈画的怎么会不好看……我……我很喜欢……”

胜澈满意地拿回画作：“是很好看，因为画的……是这么诱人的净汉啊……”

下一秒好不容易完成的画作便被胜澈丢到了沙发后，两根手指夹着净汉下颌，扭过他的头让他看向自己：“净汉玩得开心吗？你看……”另一只手恶劣地戳了戳他已经硬了许久的下半身，十分满意地听见他难耐地急促的喘息：“这里已经这么湿这么硬了……”

“不不……别……”他摇着头，想躲闪胜澈恶作剧的手指。可他已经被折磨成这幅样子，又哪里有力气能挣脱得了胜澈的“魔爪”，不过越是挣扎就被他抱得越紧。

“净汉仅仅只是被我看着画幅画，就能湿成这样……”

“你……你怎么……胡说！明明是你……”

“是我？是我什么？”胜澈挑了挑眉，松开钳制着他下颌的手指，顺着已经松垮到可以忽视的裤腰缝隙探手进去，顺着湿滑的股缝精准地摸到那处急促收缩着的入口。

净汉还想控诉他的话通通随着他手指的动作咽进了肚子：“啊啊啊……你……胜澈……”

“要我把它拿出来吗？”

“嗯嗯！快点……拿出来……胜澈……求你了……”

“可是……净汉这里这么湿，这么滑，我要怎么拿？”

“你……”

感受到胜澈伸了手指进去，在里面搅弄一番又若无其事地出来，这一来二去，完全搞得净汉软趴趴地没了力气。

“自己来！”胜澈拍了拍净汉白嫩的屁股，自己从他身边离开，从旁边拿过凳子，靠近他很近的距离，面对着他坐下：“来吧，净汉……自己把它弄出来。”

“我……我不……”

“不？那净汉是想让它一直待在身体里？我是没有意见……可是……净汉你还受得了吗？”，又将遥控器推高了一个档位。

“啊啊啊！”缩着腿在沙发上几乎打了个滚。现在这情况，也只能按照胜澈说得做了。

颤抖着双手褪下自己的裤子，对着胜澈的方向坐下，咬了咬牙慢慢分开自己双腿，抬高，将那处泥泞不堪的入口暴露在胜澈面前。

胜澈挑了下眉，甚至对着他吹了声口哨：“不错……继续……”

净汉见他是铁了心要看自己这幅样子，只得继续下去。双手穿过大腿外侧摸索到自己臀瓣，向左右两边用力掰开，让身后湿漉漉的小穴更加暴露。因为跳蛋长时间在体内肆虐，那处已经有些红肿。净汉伸出手指揉了揉，自己却被那里传来的酥麻感吓了一跳。

从高举的双腿间看见胜澈目不转睛盯着自己那处的神情，净汉不自觉红了脸，却也因此像是得到了鼓舞一般。双手掰着臀瓣的力道逐渐加大，括约肌也配合着收缩，肠道的挤压一点一点让体内运动着的小东西慢慢向穴口滑去。

净汉只觉得这整个过程刺激得他头皮发麻，跳蛋一路震动着滑过他的肠道，每向前前进一点都是一次刺激，那种酥麻酸胀感占据了他整个感官，只能仰着脖子大口喘气。

然而最要命的是，在跳蛋好不容易滑到穴口，括约肌用劲地挤压，终于从穴口里探出一点头，再少一用劲便可将它彻底排出。这时候崔胜澈却又调高了震动档位。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”一松力，刚才的努力全部白费，跳蛋又重新回到体内。净汉可再没力气再来一遍，而且体内那玩意儿震动得比刚才还要激烈。他只能瘫软着两条腿倒在沙发上，眼睛里充盈着泪水，眼圈红红的，看向胜澈时眼里全是责备和羞涩。

胜澈也自觉欺负得狠了，笑了笑便关掉了遥控，停止了跳蛋的活动。净汉这才得空松了口气，看着慢慢走近的胜澈，顺着他拉着自己的力道在沙发上乖巧的跪好。

胜澈摸了摸他满是汗渍的头发，低下头去与他交换了一个湿润的亲吻，又按着他的头让他整个人塌下腰，鼻息靠近下身，意思不言而喻。

净汉心知肚明的，调整了自己的鼻息，小心翼翼地伸出小舌头隔着裤子对着胜澈同样起了反应的那处舔弄了一下。这样的尹净汉倒是新鲜的，以往两人这种情况都是直接真刀真枪地干上，像他今天这样的挑逗还是第一次。

胜澈觉得新鲜，同样更觉得刺激。净汉那小舌头滚烫的，还软软湿湿的，就算隔着布料，胜澈也能清楚地感觉到。

等他玩够了，便想着伸手拽下他的裤子，却被胜澈阻止。他不解得抬头看了看，只见胜澈眼神中戏谑的笑：“用嘴！”

净汉撇撇嘴，一副不情愿的样子，可被胜澈捏着下巴，看到他眼里玩味的笑一时竟被引诱了。就这么再次低下头，牙齿叼着裤子拉链，慢慢移动头部将拉链解开。唇舌配合着解开纽扣，可偏偏就是裤子拉不下来，差点急哭了。

不过好在这时候胜澈也变得心急，根本等不及尹净汉接下来的动作，急匆匆褪下自己的裤子，捏着他的下巴让他长大嘴巴，将自己滚烫坚硬的部位送进去。

“唔……”

“啊……”

二人几乎同一时间发出惊叹。尹净汉湿热的口腔温度很高，包裹着他坚硬的下身舒服感直冲脑门。情不自禁地拽着净汉后脑勺的头发，让自己不住在他口腔里来回进出。这种粗暴的对待净汉可没经历过，这头一回倒让他吓到了，可没一忽儿工夫又适应了胜澈的节奏。

等胜澈松开他，他本就偏深的唇色显得更加诱人。胜澈指尖摩擦着他水润的嘴唇，再次低下头去舔吻着他。

在他意乱情迷的时候，一个用力被翻过身去，推着他往前去了一些，胜澈自己也上了沙发。净汉背对着他，塌着腰，屁股高高地撅起，那白嫩的部位胜澈看了情不自禁手掌覆在上头，轻轻揉捏了几下，不一会儿又开始用劲，直把那处揉捏出红印子。

“别……别……”还埋在他体内虽然已经没有动静的跳蛋，随着胜澈揉搓他臀瓣的动作一点点刺激着肠壁，净汉难耐地晃了晃屁股，这么诱惑人的动作直接让胜澈呼吸停滞。

胜澈伸出两根手指，从那处小嘴进去，往里头没一会儿就摸到了那个滑滑的小东西。手指夹住两端，一点点往外拉扯，净汉听话地抬高臀部，配合着胜澈手指的动作放松，直到听见“啵”的一声，跳蛋被拿着离开自己的身体，终于松了一口气。

可这气还没送多久，净汉便感觉那处已经被调教到敏感得不行的地方又被一个柔软潮湿的东西一下一下点着，随即反应过来那是什么。

“胜澈……你……啊……不要……那里……”

胜澈丝毫不听他的阻止，舌尖划过穴口，穴口周围的褶皱被他贴心地一寸寸照顾着。然后很快他就不再满足这样的舔弄，圈起舌头冲着穴口中央顶进去，舌尖舔弄着穴内已经温度过高的肠壁。

这种湿软的伺候着自己后面，净汉腰上也被搞得没有力气，全靠胜澈双手扶着他才不至于跌在沙发上起不来。

再后来胜澈的每一个动作都出乎他的意料，今天的胜澈没有安慰他一点，就这么急匆匆的大咧咧地闯了进来，粗长滚烫的欲望赤裸裸地摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁龟头顶端每一次顶进去都能正好摩擦在他敏感点上，每一下都能刺激地净汉从沙发上跳起来。

“不不不……不要了……”腿已经没了力气，跪在沙发上也觉得膝盖摩擦得疼痛。

胜澈听见他的痛呼，略加贴心地将人重新翻转回来面对自己，握着他的脚踝将他双腿高高抬起，两条胳膊穿过他的双腿下侧将他整个人抱在怀里。这样的姿势让他进的更深，胜澈却更喜欢这个姿势，下一秒果断抱着他快速耸动着腰，将自己一下下重重地快速送进去又抽离，完全送进去，又完全的离开。

这番大动作的折腾，尹净汉不一会儿就缴械投降。他今天是太疯狂了，前面不管是他自己还是胜澈，一下都没碰，就这么一直硬着，又直接被胜澈操弄着射了。

而在他身上继续活动的胜澈丝毫不受影响，依旧就着自己的频率和力道依旧锲而不舍地进进出出。

“啊啊啊……不……不要了……不要了……胜澈你……”这波快感太强烈，已经完全超过他承受的限度，只得摇着头求饶。

可只是求饶丝毫不管用，这样下去净汉想着估计今儿个自己真得交代在这儿。故意让双腿从胜澈肩膀上滑下来，夹紧腰侧，挣扎着起来主动抱住胜澈的脖子，自己坐在他坚硬的欲望上，一下下扭动着自己的腰。

果然这样主动诱惑的尹净汉是专克崔胜澈的，胜澈抱着他配合他主动的扭动一下下把自己顶得更深，终于在十几分钟之后射在他身体里。

净汉气喘吁吁地从他怀里滑出来，沙发不够大容纳不下两个人，净汉就这么从边缘滑到地上，一股股精液顺着大腿内侧从穴口流出来淌到地上，地板上形成一小滩白白的印记。

“回家吗？”胜澈从沙发上坐起来，伸手把人抱进怀里，穿过他腿间拿着湿纸巾一点点帮他擦拭干净，有些宠溺地咬了咬他的耳朵。

“嗯……回家。”

END


End file.
